Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
An MRAM device may include a plurality of magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structures and bit lines electrically connected to the MTJ structures. Thus, methods of forming the MTJ structures and the bit lines with no damage caused thereto during fabrication may be needed.